New Loves Time
by Faery Moon
Summary: Previously 'None Yet,' I put up a title for it!! ^_~Ready for a new life, Serena and her friends decide it could be fun to go to another dimension. Will they all find love there? NOW CH.13 & THE EPILOGUE!!
1. The Inner Sailors

Hey again. New story, I didn't really like my first one. Well, this is my second one and again it's a Serena/Heero fic. Also, I'm not gonna have Serena and Mina related like I did in the last story. And I'm gonna pair them with each of the g-boys. But, I need people to vote on who the couples should be. I'm not writing another story until I get at least one vote for each girl with a guy. They are:

Mina/Duo

Mina/Quatre

Mina/Wufei

Mina/Trowa

Lita/Duo

Lita/Quatre

Lita/Wufei

Lita/Trowa

Rei/Duo

Rei/Quatre 

Rei/Wufei

Rei/Trowa

Amy/Duo

Amy/Quatre

Amy/Wufei

Amy/Trowa

Also, PLEASE help me find a title, if you can, I can't think of one.

e-mail: faerymoon@boxfrog.com

Also, please review!

OH! And, unfortunately I still don't own SM or GW, I can dream though can't I?

~@~Faery~@~

**~Prologue~**

A girl stood at the top of a cliff watching as the sun rose to introduce a new day. To any that happened to be looking they, at first, thought they were seeing an angel. With her golden blond hair pulled back in a braid and her crystalline blue eyes. _'I want a change. Well, I'll just talk to Pluto, see if she can help me.' _she thought.

She walked away from the cliff and went to her friend's temple for a meeting they were having. When she got inside she was happy to see her friends there. 

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi, Sere," answered a girl with wheat colored hair that reached her waist and had part of it pulled back in a red bow and sky blue eyes.

"Hey girl," said another with chestnut hair pulled back into a ponytail and emerald eyes.

"Hello," this girl had short, ultramarine hair with the same color eyes. 

"Hi, meatball head," greeted a girl with waist length raven hair that had violet highlights and violet eyes.

"Do you all want a change?" Serena asked.

"What?" They all asked.

"A change in life. Something new, more exciting."

They all thought about it for a while before agreeing that something new and different would be nice.

"Cool. Hey Pluto," Serena called out.

"Yes, Princess," Pluto answered stepping out of a portal.

"Can we go to a new dimension?"

"Why?"

"Because, I think it'd be fun if we went somewhere new."

"All right." Pluto concentrated and opened a new portal.

All the girls went through but before Serena went through she tuned and looked at Pluto, "Stop calling me princess." Then she vanished through the portal.


	2. Meet the Gundam Boys!

Hey there! I've got the next chapter! I still need help finding a title.

Also, still vote for the couples! So far it's:

Mina/Duo:3

Mina/Quatre:1

Mina/Wufei:0

Mina/Trowa:0

Lita/Duo:2

Lita/Quatre:0

Lita/Wufei:0

Lita/Trowa:3

Rei/Duo:0

Rei/Quatre:0

Rei/Wufei:3

Rei/Trowa:0

Amy/Duo:0

Amy/Quatre:2

Amy/Wufei:0

Amy/Trowa:1

Thanks to those who voted! Everyone else, PLEASE vote! 

These are some titles that were suggested by Moo Cow:

Starting Over

A New Chance at Life

New Places Bring New Loves

So, you can vote for one of these, or give your own input on a title.

Also, please review. 

e-mail: faerymoon@boxfrog.com

I do not own SM or GW

****

~Chapter 1~

Five boys stood inside an office and one had a girl with sandy blond hair and blue-green eyes clinging to his arm.

"Um, Miss Relena?" asked one of the boys. He had platinum blond hair and azure eyes.

"Yes, Quatre?" she asked, staring dreamily at the boy with dark brown hair and prussian blue eyes that she clung to.

"We need our..." he trailed off, seeing that she wasn't paying attention.

"HEY, RELENA!" shouted a boy with long chestnut hair pulled back in a braid and mischievous cobalt blue eyes.

"Huh?" she asked dumbly as she finally gave the other boys her attention. "What is it Duo?"

That caused Duo to do a face fault, "We. Need. Our. Schedules. And. Dorm. Rooms," he said, spacing out his words so he could get her to understand.

Realization formed on her face, "Oh, um, hold on a moment..." she started mumbling to herself as she looked through the files on her desk. "Aha, here they are. Here's yours Heero," she sighed, handing the prussian-eyed boy his schedule.

"Hn." (A.N. C'mon! do I REALLY need to write who said...grunted...whatever that?)

"Quatre, Duo," she gave each of them their schedules.

"Thank you Miss Relena," Quatre said.

"Oh, just call me Relena. Wufei, here's yours," she gave it to a boy with black hair pulled in a tight ponytail and had black eyes.

He just glared at her and she went to give the last boy his schedule. He had spiky hair that covered one of his forest green eyes, "And, Trowa."

As soon as the last boy got his schedule they started going out the door as quickly as possible. "Hey, do you need me to show you around?" Relena called after them.

"No,wecandoit," Duo said quickly, in a rush to get out the door and away from the girl.

She stood there for a minute staring after them and trying to decipher in her mind what Duo had said so quickly. "Oh, ok," she finally said, left with no one to hear her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That girl is SCARY!" Duo exclaimed. "Hey, it looks like I'm rooming with Wu-man!"

"MAXWELL! Don't call me Wu-man!" Wufei yelled as he pulled out his katana and started chasing Duo down the hall.

The others acted indifferent to all of it while people were staring after the two strange boys. "I have a dorm with Trowa. And I guess you have your own dorm Heero," Quatre said.

They walked to where the dorms were and went to where theirs were at to make sure they knew where they were. Afterwards, they went to get their stuff and took it to their rooms. When all their things were in their dorms they met up at Heero's dorm to wait for Duo and Wufei to show up.

"Yo, Hee-man, HELP!" Duo screamed as he ran into the dorm with Wufei right behind him. They stopped abruptly when they were faced with Heero's gun. "Heh...heh...sorry."

"Hn." was the response from Heero as he put his gun away.

"Ya know, you need to get a new vocabulary."

"Hn."

"No he doesn't," Wufei stated. "We **don't** need another person that talks **near** as much as you do."

"Dude your mean..."

Ok, ok I know, short chapter. But, hey, I don't want to introduce the girls until the next chapter!

Please review!

Thanx

~@~Faery~@~

e-mail: faerymoon@boxfrog.com 

****


	3. Meetings, and a Suprise for Duo

Kay peoples! The votes so far are:

Mina/Duo:5

Mina/Quatre:4

Mina/Wufei:0

Mina/Trowa:0

Lita/Duo:5

Lita/Quatre:0

Lita/Wufei:0

Lita/Trowa:5

Rei/Duo:0

Rei/Quatre:0

Rei/Wufei:8

Rei/Trowa:0

Amy/Duo:0

Amy/Quatre:4

Amy/Wufei:0

Amy/Trowa:4

So, for now those are the couples, unless more votes are made. After chap. 3 is out, the voting will no longer count, the couples will be set.

Again, title suggestions can be made, if you'd like to help me. I've already gotten a few suggestions and am trying to decide between those and trying to come up with one on my own. 

I REALLY hate to admit this but...I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. So sad...

e-mail me at faerymoon@boxfrog.com

Also, please review.

****

~Chapter 2~

Five girls ran down the hall, going to the class that they were currently late for.

"SERENA! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!" Rei yelled.

"MINE!? HOW'S IT MINE!?" Serena yelled back, incredulously. 

"Well, technically, you were the one complaining about how ugly the uniforms are and kept raving on about it, keeping us from leaving," Lita tried to reason.

"Whatever," Serena mumbled. She stopped suddenly in front of a door.

"WHY'D YOU STOP!?" Rei screamed.

"Because, this is the room," Serena answered calmly.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Inside the classroom~

The whole class heard yelling coming from the hallway and listened in silence to hear what it was.

"SERENA! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

"MINE!? HOW'S IT MINE!?"

There was a pause in the yelling before they heard, "WHY'D YOU STOP!?"

"Because, this is the room."

There were whispers and comments floating around the room by this time.

"I hope they're hot..."

"I don't know. They sound like the high strung, plainer looking girls."

"What would you know..."

"Are they ever gonna come in?"

All talking stopped when the door opened and they saw five girls walk in.

"May I help you?" Asked the teacher.

"Um, yeah. We're new students here. Sorry that we were late. We got held up," Amy answered.

"Yeah, because of a certain meatball head," Rei muttered.

"Rei..." Serena growled, glaring at the raven-haired girl.

"Please, introduce yourself," the teacher unknowingly interrupting the string of profane words that were about to come from Serena's mouth.

"Amy Mizuno, It's a pleasure to be here."

"Hey, the name's Mina Aino," she winked to the class.

"Lita Kino, as happy to be here as you can be to be in school."

"Rei Hino, I agree with Lita."

"Serena, if you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone today."

Every guy in the room was either staring or at least looking at the five girls. While at the same time the girls in the class were glaring at them and wishing them dead.

"Amy, please sit by Quatre, Quatre raise your hand. Mina sit by Duo, Duo raise your hand. Lita sit by Trowa, Trowa raise your hand. Rei, over by Wufei, Wufei raise your hand. And, Serena, take the last empty seat over by Heero."

The girls went to the seats they were directed to and sat down. They looked at the guys they were sitting next to and, in one way or another, became interested in them. Serena sat by the wall in the middle row with Heero in the seat next to her, Duo in the next seat, followed by Mina. Quatre sat in front of Duo with Wufei next to him, and Trowa sat behind Heero.

"Hey, Hee-man," Duo whispered to Heero. "Do you think they're hot. You know Serena looks familiar, I'm not sure who she is, but I think I have an idea. So, again, do you think any of them are hot..." Duo kept rambling until Heero pulled out his gun and pointed it between Duo's eyes.

"BOYS!" The teacher yelled. "One, put the gun away. Two, pay attention!"

Heero put his gun away and Duo didn't bother him for the rest of class. As soon as the bell rang, Duo wasted no time in introducing himself and the others. 

"My name is Duo Maxwell. This is Heero Yui, you might want to stay away from him, he's a violent, trigger-happy person. This is Trowa Barton, don't expect him to talk. Next is Quatre Raberba Winner, he's probably the most polite person ever alive. And last but not least, this is Wufei Chang, but I like to call him Wu-man."

"Don't call me..." Wufei started.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Whatever. So, Serena, you never did tell us your last name."

"Nobody asked," she replied.

"Well, what is it?"

"Should I tell him," she started grinning, thinking she would enjoy a little game.

"Hmm...I don't know..." was Mina's answer.

"C'mon. Please?" Duo whined out.

"Fine. It's Maxwell."

Well, that's the end of this chapter. ^_~ You can find out their reactions in the next chapter.

e-mail: faerymoon@boxfrog.com

PLEASE review! Anything you liked in particular, didn't like. Tell me!

Thanx

~@~Faery~@~

* * * *

* * *

* *

* *

*


	4. Reasons

K peoples...I'm REALLY sorry, but...I already chose Sere and Heero to be together in this fic. But, the next one I write, I'll put her with someone else, I PROMISE!!! And for those Sere/Duo fans, I won't make them brother and sis. Please don't hate me...

Well, anyway, before going to chapter 3 I'm gonna say why the girls decided to go to another dimension so quickly. The reason is because I was asked why and realized that...hehe...I never did say why!

Ok, here goes...

Oh, yeah...I don't own GW or SM

Pretty much, the main reason is that Serena was getting tired of acting the way she was (klutzy, crybabyish, ditzy...) and wanted to be able to start over. The other girls wanted to be able to start over as well...they wanted to go somewhere to start anew and live more normal lives.


	5. Shock and siblings

Hey! I've got ch.3 here! Hope you all like it. Also, the couples are decided! (Sorry to those that didn't get their votes in!) Here were the votes:

Mina/Duo:7

Mina/Quatre:5

Mina/Wufei:0

Mina/Trowa:7 (Hey, there's a tie! grr...OH WELL, that's ok)

Lita/Duo:8 (More than Mina/Duo)

Lita/Quatre:0

Lita/Wufei:2

Lita/Trowa:7

Rei/Duo:2

Rei/Quatre:0

Rei/Wufei:12 (wow...)

Rei/Trowa:0

Amy/Duo:0

Amy/Quatre:11 (wow again)

Amy/Wufei:0

Amy/Trowa:5

SO the couples are; Mina/Trowa, Lita/Duo, Rei/Wufei, and Amy/Quatre.

I don't want to say this, and I would refuse but...I don't wanna get sued. I don't own GW or SM. But I WILL fight this ::gets glares from lawyers:: or not...

ANYWAY! ON WITH THE STORY!!!

****

~Chapter 3~

Duo, Quatre, and Wufei had shock clearly written on their faces. While Heero and Trowa seemed indifferent, but, inside, they were just as shocked as everyone else.

"Maxwell?" Duo asked. "As in my last name? As in Serena Maxwell? As in my sister?"

"Yep! It's me, nice to see you again," Serena replied.

"But, my sister died several years ago."

"Actually, no, I just went away. And before you ask where, I'll tell you some other time. When I feel like I should."

"I can't believe it," Duo whispered before giving Serena a big hug.

"Duo...I...can't...breathe...please...let...go..." Serena gasped out.

"Sorry," he said letting go and grinning sheepishly. 

"Stupid Maxwell," Wufei muttered.

"What was that?" Serena asked.

"None of your business, weak onna."

"EXCUSE ME!!!" Serena stomped up to him.

"Uh, oh. That was a mistake," Lita said. 

As soon as Serena was right in front of Wufei, she punched him, HARD, in the stomach. As he doubled over in pain Serena smiled sweetly before going back to her friends.

"WU-MAN GOT BEAT BY A GIRL!" Duo laughed, tears forming in his eyes.

"DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN YOU BRAIDED BAKA!" And the Wufei-chase-Duo-with-his-katana routine started.

"O...k..." Serena said. "So, is it safe to say we're late for class?"

"Um, yes," Quatre answered. "What class do you all have next? We could show you the way."

"I have...MATH!? Aw, man, that just isn't right..."

"Calm down Sere, I have that class too," Mina said.

"I have English," Amy said.

"And I have...English also," Lita said.

"And I have the same class as meatball head over there," Rei said.

"Well, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero have math. And Duo and I have english. So, Heero and Trowa can show you three where the class is. And I can show you two where the english room is."

"OK! Sounds like a plan! Can we go now," Serena asked impatiently.

Everyone just looked at her strangely before going to class. "What?" she asked.

When Serena and gang (I'm NOT gonna write all their names again! I refuse!) reached the math room they saw Wufei already there and went into the room.

Same goes for Amy's group, except they saw Duo there.

****

~That night~

The girls got to their dorms and, come to find out, Serena shared one with Heero. They were all really tired and decided to get some sleep. But were woken up in the middle of the night by beeping sounds and the same message.

"Hello, girls. I have a mission for you five. I need you to be back up for the gundam boys. They went to get some information from the leader of a, recently found, nearby OZ base. The information they're looking for concerns a possible new enemy. The base is directly 76 miles South of the Peacecraft Institute. Do you accept?"

Rei: "Why not..."

Lita: "Sure."

Amy: "Yes."

Mina: "Uh huh."

Serena: "Yeah, fine, whatever. Now go away and leave me alone."

With that the five girls went to help the g-boys.

End of chapter. teehee 

This all has to do with certain memories/abilities gained by Sailor Pluto and will be explained later in the story. Also, I know it's short but I'm tired and I have school in the morning, sorry.

So, you like so far?

Please review.

E-mail me for questions/suggestions/comments/whatever. faerymoon@boxfrog.com

~@~Faery~@~


	6. Mysterious help

I hate school, can't wait till the weekend, and my spring break isn't until the end of the month. But anywayz, I got bored so...I thought I'd put up a new chapter (Sorry it took so long by the way). The girls aren't really gundam pilots, well...**maybe **later (if some of you think it'd be a good idea), but definitely not right now. They're just gonna help the g-boys. Ok, before I decide to give away more of the story, here we go. Well, actually, I don't know how I could give much away, I don't even really know what I'm gonna do with it yet.

I'm 15 years old, go to a stupid high school, and I'm poor cuz I can't get a job till I'm 16, how would I own Gundam Wing and/or Sailor Moon? I wish I did though...

****

~Chapter 4~

When the girls reached the base that the g-boys were at they found fighting. All the gundams were out there fighting off hordes of Mobile Dolls and Leos. Serena silently took something out of the bag tied to her side. It was a small bomb attached to a magnet. She through it at the nearest Mobile Doll, it stuck there, and a couple of seconds later pieces of the Mobile Doll went flying.

"I still think it's amazing that something so small can do so much damage," Serena said.

"Don't dwell on it, we have more to do," Rei said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on, and remember don't make it so you kill the pilots in the ones that do have pilots."

"Shut up I know."

They moved in closer, making sure to stay in the shadows. As they blew up more of the 'giant robots,' as Serena decided to call them, they knew that they were confusing the g-boys.

****

~G-boys~

"What's going on?" Duo asked his fellow pilots.

"I don't know. It's like they're just suddenly blowing up for no reason," Quatre said.

"Lets not worry about it. We need to complete the mission," Wufei said.

"Wufei, don't tie your ponytail so tight, it makes you cranky," Duo said before going back to fighting.

"Maxwell," Wufei growled. 

They continued fighting and watching as some blew up before there was any chance of reaching them, or before any of them could make a hit on one of the Gundams. 

After they were all finally destroyed the boys got out of their Gundams and ran into the base to get what Dr. J asked them to get. They ran through, fighting and/or shooting all those that got in their way. The room they went into to get the information was a large office with a desk in the center of the room and a bookshelf off to the side.

"He said it was in one of the books," Quatre said. They walked to the bookshelf and found the title that Dr. J had told them it would be in. When they opened it they found it was hollowed out and inside there was a disk labeled 'Double Beam Cannon.'

"A weapon? No wonder we're taking this from OZ. I wonder why Dr. J wants it." Quatre mused to himself.

"Let's get out of here. There's more soldiers coming," Duo yelled from the doorway.

They ran through the corridors to where they had originally come in and jumped into their Gundams. They turned towards the base and blew it up.

"Mission: completed." Heero said in his usual monotone.

"WHOOO!!! We did it!" Duo exclaimed.

"Maxwell, shut up! And of course we did it! Don't we always?" Wufei snapped at Duo.

"Whatever."

****

~Back with the girls~

As soon as the girls saw the g-boys jump into their Gundams they took off back to the dorms. When they got there they went to Serena's dorm to hang out until the boys got back.

"That was fun," Serena said.

"Yeah, that was cool. I'd missed fighting, even if it wasn't hand to hand," Lita said.

"I think I know how to get into a hand to hand combat and who with too," Rei said.

"Who?" Mina asked.

"Wufei," she answered. At that all the girls started laughing.

"That would put a dent in his ego!" Lita managed to get out while laughing.

"Yeah, he'd lose to an 'onna,'" Serena agreed.

As soon as she said that, two blurs ran into the room followed by three other boys.

"SER, HELP!" Duo screamed hiding behind the chair Serena was sitting in. 

"Maxwell, get out from behind the weak onna and stop being a coward," Wufei challenged.

"Hey," Serena said standing up, "for one, leave my brother alone."

"Yeah!" Duo exclaimed.

"Two," she took his katana from him quicker than he could blink and smacked him over his head, "don't call me weak." She walked back to her chair and sat down.

"Hey!" Wufei yelled, "Give me back my katana!"

" Not until you learn to use our names instead of calling us onnas, or until you leave, whichever comes first. But, I will take your katana every time you're around us and keep it from you until you learn how to call us by our names, if you don't learn tonight."

"Wu-man's getting orders from a GIRL!! Nice going Ser," Duo said.

"Thanks," Serena said and smiled.

When she smiled Heero got a strange, but not unpleasant, feeling in his chest where his heart was. _'Why am I feeling like this? Why am I feeling anything? Emotions are weak...right?'_

Hey! I finally updated, everybody clap. ::silence:: or don't ^_^;; I learned something, the E and R keys on the keyboard are too close together, I always get them mixed when I'm typing.

Well, review PLEASE!!

e-mail: faerymoon@boxfrog.com

~@~Faery~@~

__

Quotes:

"Why are wrong numbers never busy?" 

"If Barbie is so popular, why do you have to buy all her friends?"


	7. Plans

HI AGAIN!!! I'm REALLY hyper right now and had nothing better to do...^_^ ANYWAYZ, I thought it'd be a good idea to update. I...wait...um...what...I forgot. BUT, here's the rest of the story.

"..."=talking

_'...'=thinking_

((...))=my notes/comments

Ok, so I don't own these two shows, BUT I DO own the story line and any characters that I might decide to make up.

~@~Faery~@~

**~Chapter 5~**

Everybody had left about an hour before and Serena was lying on the couch reading a book while Heero was sitting in the chair that Serena had sat in and was typing something on his laptop. Serena got up and, deciding she was tired of just hearing Heero typing put some cds in the stereo. When the first song came on Heero looked up at her.

"What?" Serena asked, feeling like there was something wrong with her when Heero started staring at her.

"I just didn't think you would listen to this type of music," Heero replied in monotone.

The song was Dragula by Rob Zombie ((so I listen to this type of music, I like it)). "Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, it's just you don't seem like the type of person that would listen to it. It just, almost seems out of character."

"Yeah, well, it seems out of character for you to be talking in more than just 'hn's.'"

He stopped talking when she said that, knowing she was right. _'Why am I talking so much to her?'_

Serena yawned, "I'm going to bed, g'night."

"Hn."

"Yup, your still you. You haven't been possessed after all," Serena said on her way to her room.

"Hn."

After about fifteen more minutes of typing Heero decided on going to bed also. 

Heero woke up to the smell of pancakes ((mmm...that sounds good right now...)) and the sound of people talking. He took a shower and got dressed before going out to where everyone was.

"Morning Heero," Serena chirped.

"Hn."

"He's not a morning person," Duo said.

"Obviously. But, Serena's usually not either. She must have gotten up an hour ago to be this happy," Mina said.

"Ok, guys, breakfast," Serena said.

"Yeah! Food!" Duo exclaimed.

Duo dug in and the girls (except for Serena) looked at him like they were surprised.

"What?" Duo asked, his voice muffled from the food in his mouth.

"You eat just like Serena," Rei said.

"He IS my brother ya know," Serena said.

"Yeah...but...oh, never mind!"

They all finished eating and were trying to decide what they wanted to do.

"I wanna go see a movie," Duo said.

"Yeah, I kinda do to, I haven't been able to go to a theatre in a while," Lita said.

"I'd rather go swimming or go to the nearest gym," Mina said, which Trowa nodded at, agreeing with her.

"Why to the gym?" Duo asked.

"Well, I gotta stay in shape somehow, plus I wanna see if I can still do the gymnastics that I used to do. I haven't in a while."

"Oh."

"I agree with Mina about going to the gym," Rei said.

"Surprisingly, I agree with the onnas," Wufei said.

"Hey, Wufei," Serena asked sweetly, standing in front of Wufei.

"What?" 

She quickly took his katana from its sheath on his back.

"Told you. You should REALLY learn our names."

"On...Serena," Wufei growled.

"See, it's not that hard, now is it?"

"ANYWAY, Ames, what do you want to do," Rei asked, before it got too out of control.

"I'd like to go to the library," Amy said.

"So would I," Quatre said.

"I just wanna stay around here," Serena said.

"Hn," Heero agreed.

"Ok, so, Duo and Lita are going to go see a movie. Mina, Trowa, Rei, and Wufei are going to the gym. Quatre and I are going to the library, and Serena and Heero are going to stay here," Amy summed up.

"Yup, sounds right," Serena said.

"Ok, let's go then," Mina said.

They all left and Serena turned to Heero. "So, anything ya wanna do?"

"Hn," was all she got before he turned on his laptop.

"You REALLY need to do something fun."

"Hn."

OK, that was the end of the chapter! I'm either gonna make one chapter of their days, or split it up onto five different chapters. I dunno yet.

Well, PLEASE review! How about at LEAST three more before I continue.

E-mail: faerymoon@boxfrog.com

~@~Faery~@~ 


	8. COUPLES!!!!

NEW CHAPTER!!! Isn't that fun? Ok, I'm acting really weird right now, but that's ok...isn't it? Ok, I'm REALLY sorry, I just had a cup of my Irish cream coffee, and a piece of chocolate cake, a BAD combination for me so...I'm just gonna shut up now and write the chapter.

::throws a coin into a magic wishing well:: "I wish I owned Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon."

The well answers back "YOU CAN NEVER OWN THEM, MUAHAHAHAHA!"

darn it...

~@~Faery~@~

****

~Chapter 6~

~Lita and Duo~

"What do you want to see," Duo asked.

"Umm...how about 'Resident Evil?'" Lita suggested.

"YEAH! I didn't think any chic would be interested in that," he said. ((Hey I am. Actually...I saw it...well ANYWAY!!))

They went to pay for their tickets, bought food and drinks (actually Duo paid for all of it and wouldn't let Lita get a word in edgewise), then went into the theatre where the movie was playing. They sat in the very top row and started talking since there was about fifteen minutes before the movie started.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Duo asked.

"Green, yours?"

"Black. Favorite food."

"Everything."

"HEY, me too!" They both started laughing.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" Lita asked.

"Umm...eat, sleep, umm...I dunno lots of stuff I guess. What about you?"

"I like doing a lot of things but I mainly like to cook."

"COOK!" Duo got the kid-in-a-candy-store-look. "Could you cook something for me sometime?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," she said laughing.

"YES!!" Everyone in the theatre looked back at him and he slid down in his seat, blushing. "Oops."

After about thirty minutes into the movie Duo decided that Lita was too distracting and looked at her. "Hey, Lita," he whispered.

"What?" She asked, looking over at him. He put his hand behind her head and gently pulled her towards him and looked into her emerald eyes before kissing her. Lita was surprised at first, but soon relaxed and kissed him back.

We'll leave them at that, they do that pretty much through the rest of the movie, only stopping every so often to breathe.

****

~Mina and Trowa~

Mina came out of the locker room and into the swimming area where Trowa was. She was wearing an orange two-piece with gold hearts all over. Trowa had on a pair of dark green swimming trunks. They both couldn't help but stare at each other.

"Hey, Trowa, do you want to race," Mina asked.

He just nodded in agreement before the two of them got into the water. 

"Ready...set...GO!" Mina yelled and they were off. They were even the entire time, and ended up in a tie.

"Wow, I'm REALLY glad Amy's not here cuz, well, she'd probably be done before we were even half way to the end," Mina said.

"She's that fast?"

"In water, yes. She doesn't run as much, so isn't as good at winning a running race."

"Oh."

"Do you want to go to the gym now?" Min asked.

"Sure." 

They walked off to the locker rooms, showered, and changed ((NOT the SAME locker rooms people)) before meeting back up. While walking to the gym Mina tried to start a conversation.

"So...what do you do for fun?"

"......."

"O...k...What do you do in your free time?"

"......."

"Oh, COME ON!! Favorite color, movie, food...SOMETHING!" Mina was finally starting to get aggravated with Trowa's lack of speech.

"Green," he said.

"Thank you! Hey, we're here!" Mina ran into the gym with Trowa still walking calmly towards the entrance.

Mina was already on the uneven bars they had set up in the gym ((This is MY gym!! haha, I can make it however I want it to be!)). 

"AHHH!!" A scream was heard on the other side of the gym, causing Mina to lose her concentration, fall, and, when she tried to land on her feet, twisted her ankle.

"Ow..."

"Are you all right?" Trowa asked, concerned.

"I don't know," when she tried to get up she fell back down. "Guess not."

He picked her up and started walking out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Mina asked.

"I'm taking you to where they can look at your ankle."

"Oh..."

He looked down at the girl in his arms, she was trying to hide her pain and not let it show but...it wasn't really working.

"You know, your not doing a very good job at masking your pain," he commented with a small grin.

"Shut up," she answered, pouting.

"Sorry," he looked down at her and gave her a light kiss on her pouting lips. She looked shocked, blushed, and looked down. ((VERY un-Trowa like, but hey...it's ok right?))

****

~Rei and Wufei~

"Weak onna," Wufei muttered as he watched Rei fall off the balancing beam because Wufei had come had walked up quietly and told her that she shouldn't be doing something so 'weak,' which in turn scared Rei so she fell off, screaming. ((Know what distracted Mina?))

"YOU STUPID PIG-HEADED JERK!!" Rei yelled and stormed up to him.

He just smirked at seeing her so angry. "What can you do about it weak onna."

"Is that a challenge."

"I don't challenge those weaker than me."

"Then, I guess, it **is **a challenge," Rei said before kicking him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

He got so angry that he started attacking back. As they fought people gathered around watching, and making bets on who they thought would win. After a while Rei knocked Wufei down, winning the fight, and everyone gathered there left, some winning money...most losing it.

"Still think I'm weak?" Rei asked, leaning over him.

He got up quickly and pinned her against the wall.

"Stupid onna," he growled before leaning down and giving her a kiss.

She was too shocked to respond at first and had her eyes wide open. But, after not too long, her eyes closed and she responded. They were each trying to gain the upper hand...tongue...

((**OK**, we'll leave them alone now...))

****

~Amy and Quatre~

They were both looking for books to read. Amy, a book of space and Quatre, a book of music. They sat at the same table with their books.

"Why a book on music?" Amy asked.

"Well, I've been wanting to see if there was any other instrument that I might be interested in. I'm thinking about trying the ocarina."

"I've thought about that too, but I think I'll stay with the harp," she said with a small laugh.

"You play the harp?"

"Yeah, I think the sound of it is calming."

"I've always thought that too."

They both started looking over the book at the different instruments, pointing out which ones they liked and which they thought they would like to learn how to play.

They both looked at each other, when they thought the other wasn't going to look and got lost in each other's blue eyes.

Amy gave Quatre a small, chaste kiss before turning away, both of them blushing.

((Hey, I had to make at least one of the girls make the first move. So, I chose the most unlikely person...))

****

~Serena and Heero~

_'Grr...why won't he do something instead of typing on that stupid laptop?' _Serena wondered to herself. Suddenly her eyes lit up with an idea.

"Hey, Heero?" Serena called in a singsong voice.

"Hn."

"What would happen if I pushed this button?" She asked reaching for the power button on his laptop. He quickly grabbed her wrist before she could reach the button and glared at her.

"What are you doing," he growled out.

"Weelll," she drawled, "I think you should do something **other** than typing on that laptop all day."

"Hn." He went back to typing.

She took the laptop quickly, shut it, ran to the couch, and plopped down. "So...I think you should at **least **talk to me, or you won't get this back."

When he tried to get it she would always jump out of the way before he could reach it. He didn't really understand why he wouldn't pull out his gun and threaten her like he would do with anyone else, but he didn't.

"Fine," he finally growled.

"YAY! Ok, so...let's start on something easy. What's your favorite color."

"Black, green, and blue."

"Kay. Umm..." she continued with the questions until she finally ran out of what else to ask him. 

She sat there in silence trying to think of what else to ask when she got an idea. She jumped up and turned on the radio, and, luckily, there was a slow song on.

"You wanna dance?" She asked.

"Hn."

"Come on! It's not like there's anyone here!" She pulled him up off the couch and got him to dance with her.

After about thirty seconds she raised her head from its position on Heero's chest and looked at him. He looked back and couldn't help but give her a small smile and felt...something strange to him. Before he could even question what he was doing he pressed his lips lightly to hers in a kiss. She stiffened at first before melting into the kiss, and closing her eyes, kissed him back. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. She let her hands run through his hair at the nape if his neck.

That's where I'm leaving it. I've basically given up trying to find a title for this story and have basically given in to the fact that I probably won't find one.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

e-mail: faerymoon@boxfrog.com

~@~Faery~@~


	9. Some Good News, And Another Mission

HEY EVERYONE!! Ok, if you all could help me out I MAY be able to put a title on this thing. If you could vote on some for me or make some more suggestions I'd be REALLY happy and I'd have a title and...umm...yeah. Here are some suggestions that have been made:

Starting Over (MooCow)

A New Chance at Life (" ")

New Places Bring New Loves (" ")

A Change in Life (Megumi)

New Loves Time (" ")

Beginning of Change (" ") 

PLEASE HELP!! Thanx

~@~Faery~@~

****

~Chapter 7~

The girls were at Serena's dorm while the guys were over at Quatre's. 

"He's actually really sweet," Mina said with a sigh.

"He doesn't act it around people does he?" Lita asked.

"No..." She was interrupted by a beeping laptop. 

Serena went over to the laptop, pressed the on button, and asked, "What do you want?"

"And here I thought you would be happy to hear from me," answered a familiar voice.

"Haruka! How are you? What have you been up to? Why haven't I heard from you before now?"

"Whoa! Calm down koneko! I was just now able to get Setsuna to let me use your laptop to get a hold of you. I didn't know any other way...actually, I tried your communicator, but it didn't work."

"You did? Hehe, I kinda broke it..."

"Why?" Haruka asked, a little too calmly.

"Because...I was trying to get a hold of you and the other outers...but it wouldn't work so...yeah..."

Haruka decided to just roll her eyes rather than respond to that, after she was going to say something. 

"Hello Hime, girls," said a quiet voice.

"Hotaru!" 

"Hello," another calm voice greeted.

"Hey, Michiru."

"We have some news for you."

"HEY! I'm gonna tell her!" Haruka yelled.

"Well, you'd better hurry up and do it before she gets too impatient and leaves."

"Whatever. Well, anyway, we're coming for a visit."

"REALLY!?!? THAT'S SO COOL!!" Serena yelled.

"Hey, Koneko, calm down."

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly.

"When are you gonna be here?" Mina asked.

"In about...two hours I think."

"It'll be great to hang out with you guys again," Lita said.

"Well, we hafta go..."

"Bye Hime, inners. See you all soon" Hotaru said before leaving. 

"Bye girls," Michiru said and, like Hotaru, left.

"See ya in a bit koneko, girls," Haruka said before she, to, left.

Not a minute after they left, the laptop started beeping again. So, Serena turned it back on. It was none other than one of the scientists.

"What?" Serena mumbled.

"So nice to see you too. You all have another mission to help the gundam pilots. You are to go to the base at this location," a map appeared on the screen. "There, you will help the pilots destroy the mobile dolls, Leos, and whatever else may get in the way. Then, you are to infiltrate the base, along with the gundam pilots, get some more information the same way the boys did last time (the title of the book will be the same as it was last time). Then you are to leave and destroy the base. Mission accepted or rejected?"

"Wait," Serena said. "If we go into the base WITH the boys...won't they find out who we are?"

"Yes, they need to so they can understand why things are happening more in their favor."

"Whatever...we'll do it, as long as it gets you to shut up," then Serena turned off the laptop.

"Don't like those scientists do you?" Rei asked with a grin.

"What do you think? Come on, let's just change and go."

That was that chapter. Kinda sucked, but...I couldn't think of anything else, slight case of writers block. 

PLEASE REVIEW!!

e-mail: faerymoon@boxfrog.com

~@~Faery~@~


	10. Some Confusion, A Visit, And A Need For ...

Ok, ya know what? I'm just gonna leave this thing w/o a title, people don't really seem to mind that there's no title, and, honestly, I don't really either ^_^;; Thanx though to those that did try and help, I appreciate it! Umm...if this story goes too off track or starts to get stupid just, tell me. But, try not to be too harsh about it...

Ok, do I really need to put a disclaimer in every chapter? I've already said that I didn't own GW or SM, so...I'm not gonna write these in every chapter.

__

'........' = thinking

"........."=talking

((.........))= my notes/interruptions/comments

OH YEA! umm...I got an e-mail and realized that I left some stuff out ^_^;; Thanx for pointing it out!

Ages:

Inner scouts: 16

G-boys: 17 ('cept Trowa-he's 18)

Haruka and Michiru: 19

Hotaru: 15

Setsuna: Um...got me there, I dunno!

They are in the Sanq Kingdom at the Peacecraft academy

~@~Faery~@~

****

~Chapter 8~

The girls arrived at the base with all the same things they had before to destroy the enemy. Serena was wearing a black half-top with long sleeves that went into points at her middle fingers and had rings of the material wrapped around the bottoms of her fingers, ((Um...I wish I had a site so I could put a picture of it on there. If any of you are confused with what anything looks like e-mail me and I'll try and send you a pic of it. I dunno if I'm explaining things very well...I'll shut up now)) with a pair of loose, black, martial arts gi pants, and a pair of black boots, with her hair tied into its usual braid with a black ribbon entwined in it. Rei was wearing a dark red half-top with half-sleeves, a pair of the same dark-red color karate pants, ((kinda like what Wufei wears)) and also had black boots. Amy was a little more modest with a dark blue tank top with a turtle-neck type thing at her neck, dark blue sweat pant-type-material, but a little thinner ((does anyone know what I'm talking about? ^_^;;)) pants, and a pair of light blue, with some darker blue, sneakers/ high-tops/whatever you wanna call 'em. Lita had on a forest green loose midriff with spaghetti straps, the same type of pants as Amy only forest green, and a pair of the same type of shoes as Amy only with dark green and light green. Mina was wearing the same thing as Lita, only her shirt was a half-top and she had on a dark orange. ((Whew! FINALLY))

They saw the gundams fighting of mobile suits, Leos, a couple Libras, and one Taurus. 

"This is gonna be fun," Serena said with an evil smirk.

"Girl, you scare me sometimes," Lita said.

"Yeah, no kidding. Well, let's go," Mina said.

They stayed in the shadows, just as they did last time, but were making there way towards the base at the same time. When all of the enemy's suits were destroyed they watched as the gundams made their ways towards the base, and the pilots jumped out.

Duo was the first to notice them, "Lita, Serena...girls, what are you doing here?"

"Helping," was Serena's short reply.

"Why?"

"Cuz we were told to. Now c'mon," Rei yelled.

The guys reluctantly followed the girls into the base and towards the central room.

"This is too easy," Amy said softly.

"Yeah, I know," Mina agreed.

"Spoke to soon," Serena said as soldiers jumped out. The girls fought and used stun-gun type things while the boys were fighting and using actual guns. They finally got to the room and found the information, it had the same title as the last one.

"This is starting to get weird," Quatre said to himself.

"C'mon guys, unless you want more soldiers to come and you want to get killed!" Duo yelled from his place at the doorway.

They all ran out, the boys jumped into their gundams and blew up the base, while the girls ran towards the dorms. 

"You guys coming?" Serena asked from a connection she made with the boys using a communicator watch. It was a little like the ones the scouts used only it was black with a silver crescent moon above the small screen.

"Yeah, we're done," Wufei said.

"Mission: completed." ((Guess who?))

"By the way, you girls have a LOT of explaining to do when we get back," Duo said.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Serena sighed.

When they were all finally back at the dorms Quatre was about to ask a question when they heard a voice.

"So, Koneko, you knew we were coming and yet you kept us waiting." When the guys looked they saw another guy with short sandy blond hair and navy blue eyes ((Well, they think it's a guy^_~)), a girl with aquamarine hair that went a little past her shoulders and the same color eyes, another girl with black hair that had violet streaks in it that went to her jaw and violet eyes. There was also a woman with long black hair with green highlights that reached her knees, part of her hair was pulled back into a bun, and magenta eyes.

"Haruka!" Serena ran up to the "guy" and "he" picked her up in a big hug and started spinning her around. Heero was getting jealous, ((hehe, kinda funny isn't it?)) not only had this "guy," Haruka, called Serena koneko ((I dunno, seems like it'd be an affectionate type thing to people that didn't know better)) but they seemed really close.

"Hey, guys," Serena started. "This is Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna," she introduced, indicating each person as she did so. "Girls, this is Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei."

"Wait, you said girls. What about that guy?" Duo asked. They watched as the girls and the "guy" laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Well, Haruka actually IS a girl," Serena said through her laughter.

"WHAT? I'm so sorry, please, I didn't mean it."

"It's all right, don't worry," Haruka reassured him.

"You still need to explain to us why you were at the base," Heero interrupted, while everyone immediately sobered up from their laughing fits.

"Yeah, c'mon," Serena said and walked into her dorm as everyone else followed.

K, that's where I'm leaving off. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. E-mail me with any questions you might have, (I'll try and answer them as best I can) or whatever.

And, also, please review. 

e-mail: faerymoon@boxfrog.com

~@~Faery~@~


	11. Explanation

Sorry it's taken me a while to update, I was at my dad's till Wednesday, Thursday I was just too lazy to do anything ^_^;; I can have my lazy days right? And yesterday, I went to this horse expo thingy and didn't get home till sometime after midnight. Well...on with the story!

__

'.........'=thinking

"........"=talking

((......))=my comments/interruptions/whatever...

~@~Faery~@~

****

~Chapter 9~

Everyone was gathered in Serena and Heero's dorm waiting for an explanation. Serena, Rei, and Mina were sitting in the couch, Heero was sitting in the chair to the right if the couch. Duo had grabbed a chair from the dining table and was sitting in it backwards facing the girls. Amy and Lita were sitting in the floor in front of the couch. Haruka and Setsuna were standing/leaning against the wall. Hotaru was lying on her stomach on the floor in front of Amy and Lita. Michiru was sitting in a chair in front of where Haruka was leaning on the wall. Quatre and Trowa were sitting on the floor beside the table, one on one side, and the other on the other. Wufei had also gotten a chair from the dining table and was sitting on the opposite side of the room from Duo. ((That was pretty much useless but...hey whatever!))

"Well?" Wufei asked impatiently. 

"Um...well..." Mina started.

"Okay," Serena said. "Duo, you remember how you thought I died ten years ago?"

"Yeah, the building you were in blew up, they said they didn't find any survivors." ((Come on, you've gotta know who that is! Who'd she ask the question to?! :P))

"Well, about five minutes before it blew up Setsuna came and told me that I was needed somewhere else. She took me to another dimension. Don't say anything, please I'll explain," Duo closed his mouth after Serena said that. "Well, there, I acted differently, I had to so that people wouldn't guess who I was. I'll explain that later too. I had to act like a ditzy, klutzy, crybaby, who didn't do well in school and couldn't fight. Basically, I had to act immature. I had a boyfriend named Darien, and I was supposed to be madly in love with him. The reasons well...as for the immature thing, I was a super-heroine, along with all the other girls in this room, and Darien was a super-hero. We were the Sailor Scouts, I was (well, we still are) Sailor Moon, Amy is Sailor Mercury..." ((you guys know the rest)) "As for me "having" to be in love with Darien well, it started on the moon..." ((I REALLY hope you guys know this story cuz I'm not gonna write it out)) "When my mother sent us into the future though I was accidentally sent to the wrong dimension, so Setsuna had to take me back later." 

There was complete silence until Trowa said, "But, why were you at the base?"

"Well, since we're here, Setsuna decided we might as well help out here. She is Dr. S, just because she wanted to help too, and we met Dr. J and the other doctors with her. They decided that the way we could help is when you guys go out on missions, we could help by destroying any suits that you miss or that could do you harm before you could react."

"That explains those things blowing up suddenly without explanation. But, how did you do it?" Quatre asked.

"Well," Lita said slowly. "With these." She and Serena pulled out small objects. They were different shapes, Serena's was in the shape of a crescent moon while Lita's was in the shape of the symbol of Jupiter and they were about the size of their palms. "We all have these but their shapes match with our respective planets."

"How can something that small do enough damage to blow up a suit?" Wufei asked.

"They may be small, but they are very powerful! But, the good thing about them is that it's easy to put them somewhere on the suits where they won't kill the people piloting them." Rei said.

"So, you girls aren't who we thought originally?" Heero asked.

"We are, the way you guys know us is the way we are. There was just some stuff that we couldn't tell you." Serena said.

"But, why couldn't you tell us?"

"Because, we were told not to, just like you guys were told to tell no one you were gundam pilots."

"But, the difference is, that you knew we were pilots, we didn't know who you were, really."

"Yes..." She was cut off by Heero getting up, walking to his room, and slamming the door behind him. Serena slowly stood up and walked to her room with tears spilling down her cheeks.

"That was way too harsh! He should have listened!" Lita said.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Rei said, walking to Serena's room.

Michiru and Setsuna were holding Haruka back from knocking Heero's door down and beating the boy senseless. Duo was also being held back by Quatre and Trowa, wanting to do the same thing.

"He can't do that to my sister!"

"I'm gonna kill him! He can't do that to Hime!"

"Calm down!" Amy said.

When no one would stop Mina snapped, "EVERYONE STOP! You guys struggling to get to him room and kill him isn't helping anyone. Least of all Serena, now cut it out!"

"Guys, we have a problem," Serena said from the doorway of her room.

"A BIG problem," Rei said.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Somehow, youma got into this dimension."

"So, we fight again. And Haruka can beat it up and pretend it's Heero," Lita said.

Well, that's all I'm gonna write for now. I'll try and update soon!

Reviews would be nice too. ^_^

e-mail: faerymoon@boxfrog.com

~@~Faery~@~ 


	12. Battle

I'm bored outta my mind. And ya know...I'm 15 and I JUST now realized that I'm kinda crazy...well more than kinda, umm, never mind! Well, I guess this is the next chapter, hope ya like!

__

'........'= thinking

"........"= talking

((.......))= my thoughts/comments/interruptions/whatever.

~@~Faery~@~

****

~Chapter 10~

"HEERO!" Duo yelled as he ran into Heero's room.

"Hn."

"The girls are leaving!"

"So?"

"I mean they're gonna go fight! Not a normal fight either! They're gonna go fight a weird-monster-type-thingy! Come ON!"

Heero didn't say anything, just got off the bed he had been lying on and followed the braided pilot. They reached the living room just as the girl's were calling out their transformation phrases. ((I changed Serena's, and sorta the scouts I dunno what their transformation phrases are for this form. Serena has a completely new thing and the others have eternal-type forms, which I've seen pics of))

"Silver Moon Power!"

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Pluto Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

Their clothes were taken by their elements ((Mars's burned off by her fire, Amy's froze and shattered by her ice, Lita's zapped away by lightning, etc.)) causing the pilots to blush, even Trowa and Heero had slight traces of blushes. ((aww...how cute...)) The girls struck their final poses as their transformations were completed.

Serena, now Sailor Moon, had a silver collar, white bows with a crescent moon shaped brooch in the middle of the front bow, around the edges of the brooch were gem stones; a ruby, emerald, sapphire, citrine, garnet, aquamarine, amber, and fluorite. The back bow had streamers ((kinda like her super form and princess gown, only white)) and the suit was sleeveless. Her chocker was white with a silver crescent moon, she had diamond barrettes in her hair, tiny silver chains around her buns, and dangling silver crescent moon earrings with diamonds in the center. The skirt was triple layered, the first and third layers were silver and the second layer was white. Her gloves went slightly past her elbows with silver trim, and her boots were similar to her eternal form's only they had silver trim and a silver crescent moon. Lastly, angel wings adorned her back, which she immediately folded behind her after her transformation.

((Ok, there are pics of the scouts in their eternal forms. Tell me if you've never seen them anywhere and I'll send you some pics that I have ^_^))

"Let's go," Sailor Moon said quietly.

"Alright. Come on girls!" Mars said, following Moon off the balcony.

The boys also followed, wanting to see for themselves what the girls had told them. When they reached the park ((Always the target...ya think the evil things just wanna smell the flowers.........yeah, me neither!)) they saw a woman/fox cross. She had reddish fur almost all over her body, except her face, which was a normal color, but she was U-G-L-Y! She had a reddish fox tail with a black tip. She was wearing barely anything, but her fur covered up most of her so...

"What is THAT?" Duo asked.

"A youma Maxwell," Wufei answered, hitting the boy's head. 

"Ow..."

The battle started. ((I'm not very good at this so, just bear with me)) Mars started off.

"Mars...Flame...Shower!" Fire surrounded her before shooting out and falling like rain onto the fox-thing. It did some damage but mainly made it mad.

"Uh oh. Venus...Heart...Blast!" Light gathered itself around Venus before gathering into a heart in front of her and blasting towards the youma, getting larger as it went. It surrounded the fox-thing and made a large booming sound.

"Let's finish it off. Lunar...Celestial...Arrow!" Moon formed a circle of light around herself before taking a hold of it, splitting it into two pieces, one formed into a bow, the other into an arrow. She placed the arrow onto the bow and shot it towards the youma. It pierced through effectively turning the monster into smoke.

"They usually die in dust," Jupiter said, slightly confused.

"Well, this IS a new enemy. Not all of them will be the same," Mercury answered sensibly.

"True..."

Moon started walking back to the dorms but before she took five steps she fainted. Heero quickly caught her and she de-transformed. 

"What happened?" Duo asked, worried for his sister.

"She used a lot of energy. We haven't done these attacks in a while and she put more into it than she should have," Pluto answered.

"Why?"

"Probably because she WANTED to pass out for a little while. Forget about something bothering her. Some of the other Inners have done it," Saturn answered.

Heero, unnoticed by anyone, looked guiltily at Serena. _'I didn't mean it. I was just...scared. Scared that you could be lying to me since you were able to so easily hide your past. That you were lying about caring about me. I'm sorry.'_

He walked to the dorms with Serena in his arms, leaving everyone else behind.

"HEEERROO!!" He heard a voice yell out. Relena ran up to him, but before latching on she noticed Serena. "What happened?"

"She fainted."

"Oh. Is she ok?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk.

"Well, I hope she wakes up and that she's ok," Relena walked away, slightly hurt. _'I knew he didn't care for me. I don't know why I keep feeling like this towards him. I just can't help it. But, as long as he's happy, I'm happy.'_ ((Geez, I can relate to that!))

Ok, that's all for now! Like it, hate it? This is really just a romance story, there's not really a plot. I feel bad for Relena, anyone know of someone I can hook her up with? Any suggestions? I don't have anything against her so...I feel bad! I don't care if the guy is from your own imagination, I'll give you full credit if he is. If it's from your imagination, put eye color, hair color, personality, etc. Just basic stuff. Also, if your gonna do that, mail me, it'd be too long I think in a review. THANX!!! And please review!!

e-mail: faerymoon@boxfrog.com

~@~Faery~@~ 


	13. Darien

It's been a little while hasn't it? Oh, well, I'm updating now! hehe I need more sleep!! Well...here's the story and I'm gonna have Darien and stuff and...yeah. hee

OH....Darien's 20

Relena's 16

Kay's....on with the story....!!!

****

~Chapter 11~

Heero was watching as Serena slept. Her face was peaceful and, if possible, he thought she was even more beautiful after that battle. ((OOC....I know but it's just so CUTE!!)) _'I'm so sorry for being a jerk!'_

Serena slowly started to wake up and Heero felt unsure of if she would want him there or not. "Heero?" she asked softly. As she opened her eyes, she was trying to adjust to the light.

"Yeah?" Heero asked cautiously. 

"Why were you like that earlier?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just scared."

"Of what?"

"How you may have been lying to me about caring about me...I mean if you were able to hide that secret so easily. I know it's stupid."

"Well, not really, I understand, but I can't lie about my feelings, it's something I've never been able to do."

"I'm sorry."

"Heero...stop saying that," she pulled him to her and pressed her lips to his. He was surprised at first and couldn't move, but slowly relaxed. They pulled back, only because of lack of oxygen, and stared into each other's eye's, Prussian meeting cerulean. "I love you."

"I love you too," Heero allowed a small smile towards the girl in front of him.

"SERENA!"

"PRINCESS!"

"Grr...WHAT!?" Serena yelled back to the voices. Two figures appeared at the doorway, Mina and Hotaru.

"Guess what?" Mina asked, looking slightly evil.

"What?"

"Darien's back," Hotaru answered.

"WHAT?! WHY?! SETSUNA!"

"Yes, Princess?" The guardian of time appeared.

"One, stop calling me princess, you too Hotaru. Two, why...is...Darien...here?" Serena demanded slowly.

"Well, I didn't mean to..."

"Mean to what?" Serena took a menacing step towards the older woman.

"Leavethegateopen!" she said quickly.

"WHAT?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Sere, calm down," Mina said, holding her back.

"I'll leave now," Pluto said and disappeared into a portal.

****

~With every one else (including Darien)~

"When can I see her?" Darien asked.

"Umm..." Rei started.

"Right now." Serena cut in. "Hello, Darien."

"Serena," the ebony haired boy breathed. He walked up to her quickly, pulled her into a tight hug, and kissed her lips. She was too shocked to do anything at first and Heero walked away, feeling hurt.

By the time Serena finally gained the sense to push him away, Heero was already gone. "What are you doing?" She asked angrily.

"Serena, I love you."

"Darien, I'm sorry. But, I've already told you that I don't feel the same way. Your too much like a brother to me."

Relena walked up to the group smiling. Her smile wavered slightly as she looked Serena's way, but managed to keep it there. "Hello."

"Hey Relena," Rei said.

"Oh, Relena," Mina said with an odd sort of gleam in her eyes. _'Uh oh...she's gonna play matchmaker.' _All the girls, except Relena, thought. "This is Darien, Darien, this is Relena."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Relena said. Her breath caught as she looked into his midnight blue eyes. His black hair was slightly messy, and his bangs fell stubbornly into his eyes. He just nodded with a sad look in his eyes before walking off.

"I've gotta go find Heero! He probably thought REALLY badly about what just happened. See you all later!" Serena ran off to find Heero.

Well, that's all for this chapter! Took me a while cuz I had to go to the store, but hey, whatever.

Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated!! 

e-mail: faerymoon@boxfrog.com

THANX!!

~@~Faery~@~


	14. I wanna say something, I'm gonna cry...

Hey, I'm not gonna post the next chapter till I get more reviews. I'm so sad...

So, PLEASE review, I wanna continue this, but if people don't tell me if they want me to, I can't.

Thanx,

~@~Faery~@~

e-mail: faerymoon@boxfrog.com


	15. Heartbreak

Thanx to everyone who reviewed! And Samantha, I didn't mean to make you feel at all sorry!! I'm so sorry, I feel bad about that!

Well...here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it! Just a warning, it's kinda depressing, but it'll get better later I promise!

__

'.....'= thinking

"....."= talking

((....))= my comments/interruptions/whatever

~@~Faery~@~

****

~Chapter 12~

Serena was searching for Heero, but not being very successful at it. _'Where are you?'_

She walked into the woods and saw a clearing farther into it. As she got closer, she made more and more noise, stepping on fallen leaves and twigs. When she reached the edge of the clearing she heard the click of a gun. Slowly, she turned to face the holder of the gun.

"Heero," she sighed.

"Hn," he pulled his gun away from her head and put it away. ((I don't wanna know where he puts that thing...))

"Heero, I want to explain."

"You don't have to. I have eyes."

"But you don't understand!"

"You're right I don't," Heero yelled. "I don't understand who that guy was! I don't understand why you let him kiss you! I don't understand why you said you loved me!" His voice quieted to a whisper with his next words, "I knew emotions were weak and I let them trap me."

"That _guy _was Darien, he's my ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him but, I guess he still has feelings for me. I 'let' him kiss me only because I was too surprised at first to react. I said I love you because I do." She turned his head to face her, "and, emotions aren't weak. They're the strongest asset you could possibly have. Heero, I'm sorry. I love you."

"I...I...I don't know."

"You don't know what?" Serena asked shakily, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know what to believe." As he said this Serena couldn't hold in her tears anymore and they started falling like crystals from her eyes. Heero winced when he saw her crying but turned before she could see.

"Heero," Serena whispered as he walked away. "Why...please, believe me. I love you."

****

~The others~

Relena had walked off shortly after Darien had and the group was now talking.

"What are you up to Mina?" Amy asked.

"Well...I think Relena and Darien would be good together," Mina replied.

"Why?" Lita asked.

"Well, because. They've both had their hearts broken and, the way I see it, they could help each other get over their heartbreaks."

"Relena had her heart broken?" Duo asked.

"Duh..._Heero_," Rei said. 

"But...I thought the onna was just obsessive." ((If I have to write who said that then I'm gonna scream... j/k))

"Well, she was. But, that was only because she loved him. She didn't think she had any other way of getting his attention."

Ok...that was all for this chapter. PLEASE review and tell me what you think!

Thanx!

e-mail: faerymoon@boxfrog.com

~@~Faery~@~


	16. Moon legend, then reconciliation

HEY!!! I've got the next chapter! I wanna get this story done as soon as possible, I've got a bunch of ideas for another one!! Well, on with the story!

_'..........'= thinking_

"........."= talking

((.......))= my notes/comments/interruptions/whatever

~@~Faery~@~

****

~Chapter 13~

The scouts and four g-boys watched as Serena walked dejectedly towards them. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and there were still tears streaming down her cheeks. She walked to Duo and he pulled her into a hug to try and comfort her.

"Hey, Ser, it's ok," Duo whispered, trying to soothe his sister.

"No, it's not. He hates me," her voice was scratchy from when she talked.

"Sere, I don't think he hates you," Mina said quietly, putting her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Well, he definitely doesn't trust me. I'm going to my room."

"Are you sure? Heero might be there," Rei said.

"I don't care. I just don't care anymore. I'm just going to try and act like it never happened I guess, that's what he's doing." She pulled away from Duo and walked off towards the dorms.

When she walked into her dorm she saw Heero on the couch with his laptop. She walked into her room and slammed the door behind her. ((People and slamming doors...))

****

~Heero~

He noticed Serena walk in but couldn't look at her. He was looking up stuff on the sailor scouts. It was real in their dimension apparently, but in his, it was just a legend. He found more than he expected to.

'_It is said that there was a time when all the planets were populated and each had a kingdom, also that they were all joined in an alliance. The '"ruler" of this alliance was the Moon. All planets, that is, except Earth. The Moon and Earth were said to have been at war._

Queen Serenity, the queen of the Moon, had a daughter named after her. The princess had four guardians, the princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, their names are unknown. There were four guardians of the entire kingdom and the alliance, they were the princesses of Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn, their names are unknown as well.

The queen thought of a way to join the Earth and Moon, it was to betroth her daughter to the prince of Earth, Endymion. However, the betrothal by their parents was unnecessary, due to the fact that the prince and princess had all ready fallen in love.

Not long before the wedding was to take place, the Moon was attacked by what people call the "dark kingdom." They destroyed the Moon, and killed Serenity's friends and guardians, as well as Endymion. Devastated, Princess Serenity used the sword of Prince Endymion to kill herself. 

The queen was said to have somehow sent her daughter, the prince, princesses, and others on the Moon to somewhere where they could live again. Some say it was into the future, others say another world. In doing so, the queen's life was ended.

This, however, has been written off as pure legend. No evidence of any kind that would hint at kingdoms once being on the planets has ever been found.'

_'This is strange.'_ Heero thought.

"Ya know," Serena said from behind him, startling him, "I'm really surprised they have that much information. Considering it happened in another dimension.

She jumped over the top of the couch and landed with her back on the cushions, her legs on the top of the couch, and her head hanging over the edge.

"Is it all true?" Heero asked.

"Yep. And although Serenity was in love with Endymion, I'm not in love with Darien, who is Endy's reincarnated self."

"This is too weird," Heero muttered.

"you're telling me! I lived it," Serena said with a laugh. She turned serious quickly though. "Heero?" 

"Hm?" ((Not hn, it's s'posed to be hm. hehe, yeah...))

"Are you that angry with me?" When he didn't answer she moved from her position to sit on her knees in front of him. "Heero?"

"....." Heero didn't know what to say, he did love her and he wasn't angry with her, but he didn't know how to tell her.

Serena, though, could read it in his eyes because he put down his emotional barrier. She moved to sit on his lap and kissed him. After a split second of surprise, he kissed her back.

"I love you," he whispered on her lips.

"I love you too."

HAHA!! End of this chapter!! I'm so proud of myself. Well, continue on and read the epilogue!!

OH!! AND REVIEW!!!

e-mail- faerymoon@boxfrog.com

~@~Faery~@~


	17. Epilogue

Well, here's the epilogue. Told ya I wanted to finish it!

__

'.........'= thinking

"........"= talking

((.......))= my notes/comments/interruptions/whatever

~@~Faery~@~

****

~Epilogue~

~Four years later~

"Do you take this woman to be your wife..." ((You know the rest))

"I do."

"Do you take this man to be your husband..." ((Again, you know the rest))

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." With that the couple leaned in and did just that.

Serena and Heero had decided to get married. Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, and Relena were all now twenty. Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei were twenty-one. Trowa was twenty-two. Haruka and Michiru were twenty-two. Hotaru was nineteen, and Setsuna...well, she was four years older. Darien was twenty-four.

Rei and Wufei- engaged.

Amy and Quatre- engaged

Lita and Duo- married

Mina and Trowa- engaged

Relena and Darien- dating, but Darien was going to propose in a few days, on Relena's birthday when they went on their date.

Duo and Lita were the first two married, but only because they didn't have the patience to wait. Relena and Darien had started dating a year after they met, with the help of Mina. They got to know each other and fell in love, slowly but they did.

At the reception everyone was dancing and having a good time.

"SERENA!!" Mina screamed running to her friend.

"What?" Serena asked, confused.

"Rei...Rei..."

"Rei what? Spit it out!"

"Rei's going nuts!!"

"Huh?"

"Hey guys," Rei said as she walked up to Mina and Serena.

"Don't trust her. She's turned evil!" Mina yelled.

"What are you talking about Mina?"

Suddenly, Rei pulled her hands from behind her back and threw two water balloons at Serena and Mina. But, instead of being filled with water, they had vegetable oil in them. This caused Serena and Mina to be unable to chase the priestess.

"REI!! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!" Serena screamed.

They looked around and saw Lita and Duo with the same problem as them.

Heero, walked over to Serena and Trowa went over to Mina. They helped their fiance/wife to get away from the oil. But there was nothing they could do about what was soaking their dresses.

Serena suddenly blushed and crossed her arms.

"What is it?" Heero asked.

"My dress is white and now it's WET, and SEE THROUGH!!" Serena screamed.

"C'mon, let's get you something else to wear."

Through the rest of the reception Serena was dressed in a tux that Duo because Duo had an extra one.

"So Duo?" Serena asked her brother.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you have an extra tux?"

"Well, because accidents are always happening to me. Plus I found out what Rei was gonna do."

"And you didn't tell anyone...why?"

"Dunno, I thought it would be fun," he shrugged. As he said this, Serena pulled out a water balloon with freezing water and dropped it on his head.

"See ya later Duo," Serena said as she left with Heero for their honeymoon.

That's it! I'm done! Happy? I know I am! PLEEEEAAAASSSEEEE REVIEW! 

e-mail- faerymoon@boxfrog.com 

~@~Faery~@~


End file.
